


Dreams Do Come True (Eventually)

by WonderlandBlues



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Danny Phantom can't age, Ghosts in SPACE, immortal Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandBlues/pseuds/WonderlandBlues
Summary: When the accident happened, Danny first became a halfa, he cursed his luck. Now? It's a dream come true.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Dreams Do Come True (Eventually)

When the accident happened all those years ago, no one realized just how much his biology had changed, including Danny himself.

As the years passed he got more powerful. It took a long time for the public to finally accept him as a hero. His dedication won the respect of the people and his quick wit won the hearts of the free-spirited (pun intended).

His family took the news pretty hard. They had hunted his ghost half for years before finding out the truth and even he still set off the equipment. Although Maddie and Jack no longer went after Phantom, they still attacked any ghosts that came out of the portal.

The portal.  
It all started with the damned portal.

His friends had been there for his death. They were there while he struggled with his newfound powers. They were there when he found out he had a clone. They were there whenever he dragged himself home, covered in cuts and burns.

Even his friends did not know how much he had changed after the accident.

It was evident after a couple of years, though.

Danny could not grow any older.

He was trapped in a perpetual state of prepubescence while his friends, family, enemies, and town aged.

He screamed.  
He cursed.  
He wept.

But nothing could change the facts.

Danny spent the next lifetime or so in Amity, helping out however he could.

And after he held his sister’s hand as she took her last breath?

. . .

Danny turned his head back to the stars.

People came and went. Ghosts haunted and passed on. Towns were established and abandoned. 

But stars . . .

They were his first love.

They were always there for him.

The constellations guided him and encouraged him during his midnight patrols.

The darkness sheltered him from his enemies.

The moon held him when he was alone.

. . .

That’s how Danny found himself at NASA. Apparently it made a lot of sense to send a ghost to space.

Ghosts don’t breathe oxygen.  
Ghosts don’t eat food.  
Ghosts don’t have to be cryogenically frozen.

A ghost with an interest in space and a prior knowledge of complex technology was an astronaut beyond NASA’s wildest dreams. 

When Danny first became a halfa, he had to give up his astronomical dreams to protect his town.

But now it was the very reason his dreams were a reality.

Danny smiled in wonder at the asteroids floating past his ship.

“So . . . where to first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions. <З


End file.
